Hubiera sido yo
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Que hay dentro del corazon de Kabuto? Naruto tendra la oportunidad de saber que es lo que piensa sobre Orochimaru y Sasuke Ligero KabuxOrochi y NaruxSasu Review, Onegai TT


Hiii! Si, esque esta irresisitible esto! Ahhh, aqui esta estre ligero one-shoot, basado en el episodio 140 de Naruto, cuando enfrentan a "Kabuto" y a "Orochimaru". No sera la gran cosa pero fue lo que se me ocurrio U

_**--0--**_

"_Cuando supe la verdad sobre ti, te maldije._

_No sabia por que_

_Cual era el motivo..._

_Pero.."_

-Y...Naruto-kun... este hilo que te rodea... que lleva hacia mi, esta conectado con tus organos y mi corazon...

"_Pense que era 'el organo'_

_No el 'sentimiento'..."_

-Vez?...Puedes oirlo?-_No mirabas al frente, creo que no te atrevias. Yo estaba sintiendo y viendo los recuerdos. Sentia tu ira, tu envidia. Como te carcomian los celos por Sasuke, por el hecho de que te estaba desplazando y ya no eras el favorito de ese enfermo._

-Nuestros dos corazones-_Tus ojos negros me miraron. Podia ver a travez de ellos tu deseo por matarnos para asi poder restaurar o almenos mantener por un tiempo tu lugar en su cama.-_ Vamos a convertirnos en uno!-_Que literal era esa frase. Viste mi soledad, mi miedo, mi angustia, la profunda herida que Sasuke que dejo, y senti el cruel y frio dolor que Orochimaru te causaba_

-Maldicion!... Esto...!-_BASTA! Queria romperlo, ya no queria sentir esa miseria, no queria ver tus recuerdos de tu infancia. La sangre, el dolor, el llanto, como suplicabas por tu madre, por tu padre, como llorabas y nadie te rescataba de ese infierno. Ya no queria ver ni sentir!_

-Naruto...!-_Me miraba preocupada, se notaba asustada, pero de haber sabido lo que enverdad pasaba, de seguro se hubiese culpado aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Pude ver esos ojos miel mirandote fijamente, como les mirabas con tus ojos llenos de lagrimas ya secas, como tomaba tu mano y te guiaba por un sendero oscuro que seguias fielmente, guiado por un extraño y hondo amor que le tenias, aquel que estaba causandonos dolor._

-Es inutil...-_Pude sentirlo, querias llorar...-_Un hilo hecho de chakra no puede ser destruido_- Pero uno de sentimientos, si y por eso habia dolor y muerte en ti. Por eso deseabas desesperadamente matarme, para que ese "hilo" que tenias con Orochimaru no se rompiera._

_-_Justo ahora, nuestros corazones estan alineados_- Obvio, ya lo note. Solo sigues ese ritual, tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad pasa.-_Desde mi corazon... el chakra fluye por el hilo ha tomado tu corazon-_Y no solo eso, tambien ha abierto de golpe lo poco curada que estaba mi herida. Todo por ti, Sasuke..._

-"No... este es mi corazon..."-_Como te atreviste a profanarlo? Ha hacerme ver que Sasuke y Orochimaru eran nuestro problema. Que nos parecemos mas de lo que creia?_

-Si mi corazon late rapido, el tuyo tambien lo hara...-_Miraste tu pecho, luego a mi_- y cuando pare, moriras tambien_- El solo hecho de recordar que mi amor por ese idiota me estaba matando, hacia que en cierta forma el morir me fuese indiferente, y lo sabias, por que me estabas sintiendo, viendo y escuchando_

-Deten esto! Si detienes tu corazon, tu tambien moriras!-_Podia ver en ella a una hermana. Me miraba preocupada, como si de una madre o hermana se tratase..._

-Eso es cierto... Pero no importa...-_Para ti no. Para alguien que creia haber perdido todo, no lo era, aun asi, aunque yo alla perdido a quien amo ante la ambicion y garras de quien tu amas, aun queria vivir por Sakura, por Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Lee-san, Kiba... todos mis amigos..._

-Yo ya he ofrecido mi cuerpo a Orochimaru ...-_Claro... para usarte de todo! De guerrero, de espia, de compañero, de amante! Lo se, si lo se, que has dejado que trapee el piso contigo si solo asi logras mirarle a los ojos! A caso el amor debe ser asi? Que das todo tu cuerpo solo por ver esos ojos miel?_

_Sacaste tu oscuro corazon. Estabas enfermo de todo. De ser su esclavo en todo! De cumplir sus caprichos y berrinches, de ser tomado salvajemente, de que a el lo tratara mejor que a ti, de que pareciera amarlo mas a él, un mocoso a tus ojos, un prodigio a los suyos. Querias matarte, por que no soportabas ser abandonado por la unica persona que habias amado y dejado poseerte._

_Sakura grito, aterrorizada..._-Q-que vas a hacer..?-_ Tenia miedo, podia sentir tu deseo de muerte y me aterrorizaba! Tal vez tu ya no tenias a quien amabas, pero yo aun queria recuperarlo!_

-Si aplasto este corazon, tu morirar a la par-_Estabas decidido, lo harias. Estabas harto de llorar en silencio. Estabas muriendo de haberte tragado todo lo malo, para el final solo ser desechado. Pero...-_ Ahora...Conmigo...-_Que egoista, temias morir solo y por eso me llevabas contigo, por que creias que te entenderia.._

_-_NARUTO!_-El oir su voz, hasta recordimiento me daba. Eras tú el que no entendia, Kabuto-niisan..._

_-_Que se siente?...Que se siente no tener control sobre tu corazon?..-_Por que tu no lo tenias. Por que por eso sufrias y te retorcias, ahogandote en tristeza._-Esta bien, no sentiras dolor por mucho tiempo...

-Gahh!-_Dolor. Es en lo unico que pienso. Me olvido del dolor sentimental y solo siento el fisico. Por eso lo haces? Para ya no sentir la tristeza?_

-Basta!-_Esta muerta de angustia y preocupacion, no hay que ser adivino para saber eso..._

-Que? Vas a matarme? Si lo haces Naruto-kun tambien morira...-

-Cortare esto!-_Casi no puedo oir ni ver bien, solo puedo sentir el dolor fisico y el sentimental que me induce Kabuto... No se cual es peor... Tal vez el sentimiento, por que no hay medicina que lo cure... que si lo sabras, je, Kabuto-nii-san?..._

_-_... Sakura...chan...-_Deseo que cortes eso, estoy enfermandome tambien... me esta contagiando su oscuridad... No le permitire... a Nadie.. –_Yo definitivamente...no voy a perder...-_Nunca quiero perderte, Sasuke...-_antes de cumplir mi promesa!

-Es lo lejos que llegaras actuando rudo de esa manera!...Bueno entonces... moriremos juntos...Vayamos al lugar donde Sasuke espera..._-Lo haz aplastado, hablabas enserio. Enverdad te hibas a suicidar, llevandome a mi contigo_

_-Orochimaru sama...Orochimaru-sama!...-Eso repetias, solo eso pensabas al apretar tu corazon. Ese era un sentimiento puro, el unico tal vez que senti... Era tu amor abandonado y solo, el amor que el dejo morir-OROCHIMARU!-_

_Por un momento pude verte como eras en realidad. Por un segundo vi lagrimas reales en ti, un rostro lleno de dolor y a un pobre ser humano sentado en la oscuridad llamando a quien le ha destruido sus sueños, quien le ha roto el corazon._

_Ya no puedo sentirte. Ya se ha acabado... solo siento mi propio dolor y escucho como me llaman... Oigo su llanto, siento su peso sobre mi... quiero abrir mis ojos y ver el rostro de mi primer amor, de quien ha ayudado a salvarme... Y sin darme cuenta, me he sonrojado por tu cercania, Sakura... Es que aun despiertas en mi algo especial... el primer amor siempre lo sera y no habra quien lo reemplace..._

_-_Ah... Mi corazon esta latiendo como loco..._- se que me moleras a golpes, y que? Lo he disfrutado, he sabido que te preocupo mucho y soy feliz. Kabuto-nii-san.. la razon por la que no me entiendes es por que... yo aun quiero vivir, yo seguire luchando por aquellos que reconocieron mi existencia, aquellos a quienes amo..._

_Comenzamos a habler de cosas, pasandote por alto, como si no estuvieses ahi, muriendote, de seguro susurrando en la profundiad de tu alma el nombre del tan anelado hombre..._

_Todo ha terminado, te has dado por vencido. Muere como es debido, yo seguire viviendo. Descuida, le pasare la factura a ese desgraciado por aberte abandonado y por haberme robado lo mas preciado... Sasuke..._

-Kabuto-kun... Te haz divertido con tu marioneta?...-El peligris volteo y vio esos ojos de serpiente clavados en él.

-Si, Orochimaru-sama... No sabia de esta tecnica... Manejar a Karegou-san ha sido... bastante educativo...-se quito los lentes, cerrando los ojos y tallandocelos un poco

-Que ha pasado con los 2 chiquillos que buscan a Sasuke-kun?...

-Me temo que Arashi nos ha traicionado y les ha dicho que aun vive... seguiran buscandolo...-fijo su mirada en el techo, pensativo

-Ha pasado algo, Kabuto-kun?-le dijo con su tipica sonrisa malvada

-Ah... solo que ese Naruto-kun es... demasiado persistente...

_Orochimaru-sama, ahora solo puedo ver tu espalda. Veo como sales de mi habitacion para ir de nuevo con Sasuke-kun... Mis sentimientos, eran reales, Naruto-kun... no se como, o por que, por medio de esa pequeña marioneta mis pensamientos fueron a dar a ti... y los tuyos a los mios... He decepcionado a mi rey serpiente... ojala en vez de Karegou-san o Arashi-kun..._

_Hubiera sido quien se arrancara el corazon.._

_Ojala..._

_**Quien hubiera muerto... hubiese sido yo...**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Ah, gomen, gomen, todavia no llega la inspiracion para el fic que tengo pendiente (ni para los demas) y si estas leyendo, Voz del Silencio, cumplire tu peticion, premio por ser buena conmigo y dejarme review n0n claro que saldre de vacaciones y tal vez me tarde, aun asi, ya esta muy adelantado. Gracias a quienes lean, y estoy MUY agradecirda con quienes rejan review. Onegai, un review, si? (nadie me deja, me siento rete mal T-T)


End file.
